<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Rendezvous by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276055">Rooftop Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Come Eating, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, POV Outsider, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism, very little plot but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Batwatcher sees a lot more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shasta sighed as she let herself into her tiny, shitty apartment with the stupid door that stuck every goddamn time she opened it. She kicked the door shut behind herself and dropped her work bag on the chair by the door, kicking her shoes off of her aching feet and bringing the plastic bag with her sandwich — the one small perk of her shitass, exhausting job — into her bedroom and setting it on her desk.</p><p>She quickly got out of her gross work uniform and into a t-shirt and shorts and collapsed into her desk chair. For a few moments she simply sat there with her eyes closed, before finally reaching for the bag on her desk and pulling it into her lap, opening her eyes and taking out the sandwich, slowly unwrapping it and scooting her chair forward a few inches to the telescope in her window.</p><p>Like most Batwatchers, she didn't have very high expectations. Most nights were spent just staring over empty rooftops until she nodded off, but that wasn't why she did it. There was just something so exciting about the idea of catching a glimpse of one of the bats, vigilantes that were more like ghost stories than actual physical people despite only one of them even being a metahuman.</p><p>And Shasta <em>had</em> managed to catch a glimpse a few times. Once she'd seen Red Robin grapple past so fast she'd almost missed it, the second time she'd seen Batgirl sitting drinking a coffee a few rooftops away for almost ten minutes, and the last time she'd seen the Batman himself beating up a mugger in the alleyway below her window. She'd been flying high for a while after that one.</p><p>She knew she probably could've gotten a few pictures through her telescope if she'd wanted to — a lot of Batwatchers did it specifically to <em>try</em> to get photo evidence — but...at risk of sounding like a pretentious asshole about it, Shasta felt like taking pictures and posting them might somehow...cheapen the experience. Okay so that totally did sound kind of pretentious even just to think, but <em>practically speaking</em>, maybe it also would be a good idea not to get on the bad side of the bats by posting pics of them. They definitely didn't like it, judging by how often pictures and videos mysteriously went missing.</p><p>She leaned in to look through her telescope, and slowly panned it over the skyline, bringing her sandwich up to take a bite as she did so. Her eye caught something red and shiny as she scanned past, and she jerked the telescope back toward it. Holy shit.</p><p>The Red Hood was standing casual as anything near the edge of a rooftop with just a domino on his face, signature shiny red helmet tucked under one arm, smoking a cigarette. What the hell he was doing chilling on a rooftop far enough out of the East End to definitely be intentional, Shasta had no idea, but she kept watching.</p><p>After about half her sandwich was gone and Red Hood had lit up a second cigarette, Nightwing swung up onto the roof in a streak of electric blue. Double holy shit. <em>Two</em> of them in one night? Damn, it really was Shasta's lucky day.</p><p>Nightwing plucked the cigarette from Red Hood's fingers and ground it under his heel, and Shasta got the feeling that had anyone else done that, Red Hood would have seriously contemplated snapping their neck. As it was, he merely scowled, which Nightwing ignored, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. Aw, that was cute.</p><p>Red Hood dropped his helmet to the roof and caught at Nightwing's waist as he pulled back, leaning in to kiss him again deeper. Shasta took another bite of her sandwich, grinning. Alright, that was cute as hell.</p><p>Red Hood slid his hands down over Nightwing's ass and squeezed, hitching him forward against his thigh. Shasta's chewing paused, her eyes widening. <em>Oh</em>. Nightwing's hands gripped Red Hood's broad shoulders tightly, gloved fingers digging into his leather jacket as he started to ride his thigh in earnest.</p><p>Shasta swallowed hard. This was...she definitely should not be watching this. </p><p>She couldn't look away.</p><p>They kissed frantically for several minutes before Nightwing tipped his head back, disconnecting their lips and gasping for breath. Red Hood licked a long stripe up the side of his throat before kissing back down it, and Shasta saw a shiver crawl down Nightwing's spine, one of the hands on Red Hood's shoulder coming up to clench around the back of his neck.</p><p>They continued to grind against each other as Red Hood sucked on Nightwing's neck until Nightwing fisted a hand in the back of his hair and pulled his head back up to kiss him, their mouths opened wide against each other. </p><p>Shasta stared, her sandwich forgotten, as their hips moved fluidly together. Was it wrong to be turned on by this? Oh god, she was officially a peeping Tom. They <em>were</em> doing it out in the open though, where anyone could see them — maybe that was a <em>thing</em> for them, maybe they got off on the risk that someone might see them. In which case…… Maybe not, though. She crossed her legs tightly.</p><p>Nightwing hooked his foot around Red Hood's ankle and <em>yanked</em>, turning their bodies so he was underneath as they fell back to the rooftop. Red Hood caught him with a hand under his upper back, holding him barely an inch above the rooftop, on his knees with his other hand braced by Nightwing's head. His lips moved as he said something before lowering him the rest of the way to the rooftop and pulling his hand out from under him. Nightwing just grinned and pulled his head down to seal their lips back together.</p><p>Red Hood eased forward on his knees until their hips were once again flush and slowly thrusted. Nightwing's head fell back, mouth dropping open, and his legs came up around Red Hood's hips, the heels of his boots digging into the backs of his boyfriend's thighs as his gloved fingers dug into the back of his leather jacket where he'd surely have been leaving marks in his skin with his fingernails had they been at home.</p><p>Red Hood leaned down and recaptured Nightwing's lips, starting to thrust his hips steadily, and Shasta found herself wishing she could hear them. As soon as that thought entered her mind, she blushed — fuck, that was probably messed up. This whole thing was messed up. She should really stop watching.</p><p>She did not. She very much did not.</p><p>Nightwing pushed his hips back up against Red Hood's as they made out, one hand now tangled tightly in Red Hood's hair, and Shasta caught a quick flash of tongue between their mouths. <em>Fuck</em>, that was hot. She squirmed in her seat.</p><p>After several long minutes, Red Hood's hips started to move faster, thrusting harder against his boyfriend. They were probably getting close to finishing, then. Shasta decided not to examine too closely the sudden butterflies in her stomach at that thought.</p><p>Their hips moved frantically against each other, until all at once, Red Hood stilled with one last, hard thrust. They were no longer kissing, now just panting into each other's mouths, and after several long moments, Red Hood slowly circled his hips, making Nightwing bite his lip, his head falling back against the rooftop again.</p><p>Red Hood shifted back slightly on his knees, still leaning closely over Nightwing on the hand braced by his head, and pulled his right glove off with his teeth, turning his head and letting it drop onto the rooftop and slipping his hand into the front of Nightwing's suit. He pulled his cock out — and <em>jesus christ</em>, Shasta thought, that was Nightwing's cock, she was looking at Nightwing's cock — and pulled his hand away for a moment to lick over his palm in long drags of his tongue before wrapping it back around his cock and starting to jerk him off.</p><p>Nightwings lips moved as he said something, something that looked like it contained a lot of <em>'Fuck'</em>s, and his hips jerked up into Red Hood's hand. Red Hood said something too, and then started to kiss back down his neck, jerking him off faster and making Nightwing arch his neck. Nightwing's fingers tightened in Red Hood's hair to the point that it must have been painful, his other hand making deep dimples in his leather jacket, and then he came, hips hitching up into Red Hood's steady hand and his mouth open in a long moan.</p><p>He slumped back to the rooftop, all his muscles going lax, and Red Hood wiped up the come he could from Nightwing's suit and brought his hand up to his face, licking it off — and <em>shit</em>, Shasta's thighs clenched at that — before tucking Nightwing's cock back into his suit. </p><p>Nightwing pulled his face down for another slow kiss, and they kissed for a few minutes before Red Hood said something, and Nightwing reluctantly let go of him. Red Hood gave him a final peck on the lips, then got to his feet, holding his hand out for Nightwing to pull himself up. Nightwing took the hand and looked down at himself once he was on his feet, brushing at the come stains on his front.</p><p>"Fuck," Shasta saw him mouth, before fixing his suit bottoms so the stripe up the side lined up properly with the top.</p><p>Red Hood grabbed his glove and helmet, pulling the glove back on and giving Nightwing another kiss before shoving the helmet onto his head. Nightwing said something else, and then stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Red Hood and burying his face in his neck. That was sweet. Shasta obviously didn't know anything about the people behind the masks, but it seemed like they really loved each other. </p><p>They stood there for a couple minutes, Red Hood rubbing his back, until Nightwing finally stepped away again, kissing the side of Red Hood's helmet.</p><p>Nightwing said something else and then waved, and they both headed to the edge of the building, shooting off their grappling lines and heading away in opposite directions.</p><p>Well. Shasta finally sat back from the telescope. That had been…an adventure. Fuck, she was still turned on. What were the ethics of getting off to vigilantes fucking on a rooftop?</p><p>She looked down at her now soggy half-eaten sandwich and shoved it back in the bag, tossing it back on her desk and leaning back in her chair. Was she really going to do this? She looked back out the window and remembered the way Nightwing had looked on his back with his neck bared, desperately rutting up against Red Hood.</p><p>Yeah, she was doing this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>